Dinastia Lüthen
by Ckamy-Lu
Summary: Sam e Dean se deparam com algo estranho.Está para começar a maior guerra entre mortais e imortais, mas ainda há muito para ser explicado, pessoas para conhecer, criaturas para deter.
1. Não é fácil dizer oi

**"Eternidade, tempo imensurável que nos faz suportar a vida."**

O que você faria se descobrisse que tudo o que viveu até hoje foi uma mentira?

Como se acordasse num pesadelo ao qual não pudesse sair . Qual é o preço da imortalidade?

Essa é a primeira Fanfiction da emocionante batalha de mortais contra imortais .

Estoure a pipoca, abra o chocolate, desligue o celular e tenha uma ótima leitura .

**17 ANOS ATRÁS**

A noite zombava de seus hóspedes, o vento e a fina chuva cortavam-lhes o rosto. Já não sentiam o chão sob seus pés e a respiração era pesada, difícil . Cada passo era um pulso, uma batida apressada do coração, e os corações dos presentes batiam uníssonos.

A vista embaçada iludia e o que parecia ser finalmente uma saída, não passava de apenas mais uma entrada para uma nova área daquela floresta. O inferno era ali, pensava o patriarca, e nada o faria mudar de idéia.

Arrastava a filha mais velha que relutava á acompanhar o pai. Era pedir demais que seus passinhos curtos se tornassem tão grandes quanto os dele, mas sabia que quanto mais rápido corressem, mais rápido estariam á salvo.

A mulher ao seu lado carregava o medo e a filha mais nova que faziam incrivelmente o mesmo peso aquela noite. Os cabelos negros cobriam-lhe a face suada e feria e o vestido rasgado acabara de adquirir um novo corte.

Olhou com pressa para o galho responsável pelo estrago e ao retornar o olhar para a direção em que corria, o desespero tomou conta de seus pensamentos. Onde estaria seu marido? Parou instantaneamente e com a filha no colo virava de um lado para o outro á procura dos outros dois integrantes da família. Sentiu em sua nuca uma respiração pesada que a fez congelar dos pés á cabeça.

-Não pensaram que seria fácil, ou pensaram?

O dono daquela voz arrastada ainda pôde ouvir os sussurros da mulher e riu quando finalmente os entendeu.

-Pai Nosso que estais no céu...

Perto dali, a filha mais velha mal tocava seus pés no chão, quando não sentiu mais a presença da mãe ao seu lado. Procurou em seu curto campo de visão e sabia, mesmo com aquela escuridão, que a mãe não estava mais ali.

-Papai...

O homem loiro aparentava estar uns 10 anos mais velho do que na noite anterior. Não conseguia acreditar que á 24 horas atrás estava com sua família, em suas merecidas férias depois de um longo ano de trabalho duro, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela menina que puxava freneticamente sua mão.

Não a culpava, sabia que naquela situação a filha estava tão assustada ou mais do que ele, entretanto o choro da criança foi o que lhe chamou a atenção. Arregalou os olhos e fez uma pergunta, a qual temia a resposta.

-Onde está sua mãe?

A menina esfregou os olhos e nem teve tempo para responder. Dois homens os encurralaram, enquanto um terceiro vinha ao encontro de pai e filha, este era mais alto e possuía uma fala tranqüila, como quem conversa com um amigo de infância.

-Acredita em vida pós-morte Igor? Então a encontrará em breve.

Igor Stuart ofegava tentando convencer-se de que o outro blefava e protegia atrás de si seu único tesouro presente.

Os olhos daquele estranho pousaram na garotinha encolhida atrás do pai, que se escondeu ainda mais ao sentir aqueles olhos negros a fitar-lhe.

Sua pulseira cintilou sobre a luz do luar e seu vestidinho surrado pela dura noite que enfrentara movia-se de acordo com o vento. Estava exausta, queria voltar para casa, sentir o cheiro de sua mãe e dormir no aconchego de seus braços.

O estranho caminhou até ela e fez um gesto para os companheiros que agarraram Igor, sob protestos e ameaças infundadas deste. A garota fez menção de se juntar ao pai, mas foi impedida pelo homem dos olhos negros que agachou ficando do seu , a criança levantou o rosto inocente.

-Vamos te levar pra sua casa, criança!

**ATUALMENTE EM JACKSON**

-Dean, pega!

O moreno passava um machado para o mais loiro que com tamanha agilidade terminou o serviço.

Era dia, uma manhã que os Winchester arriscariam dizer ser linda, se não fosse pelos corpos decapitados á frente que há pouco haviam detonado em uma luta desigual de sete para dois. Pelo estado dos corpos inativos no chão, não diria tão desigual assim.

-Preciso de um banho, esses vampiros nojentos me tiram do sério.

-Dean, não acha estranho um bando de vampiros agir com tanta freqüência pela manhã?

Os irmãos já haviam entrado no carro quando o motorista daquele Chevy Impala 67 preto olhou pelo retrovisor os raios do sol que indicavam tempo bom a semana interia.

-Você sabe Sam, não é porque eles preferem a escuridão que não podem sair á luz do sol.

-Tá, tá bom. Eu só acho estranho, de Indianópolis até aqui em Jackson, só matamos vampiros com este estilo.

-Desencana Sam, eu tô mais preocupado com o fato de termos matado só vampiros. Esses sanguessugas estão se ploriferando rápido demais. Os dois partiram no Impala para a cidade vizinha, já prevendo o que encontrariam por lá.

-O pessoal de Jackson foi atacado, Lewk.

-Quando?

Com seus olhos negros semicerrados, Lewk Lüthen encontrava-se irritado com os recentes acontecimentos. No aposento encontrava-se somente ele, e um homem de voz arrastada que atendia pelo nome Tröhu.

-Ontem pela manhã. Eu mesmo verifiquei.

-Sabia que esses caçadores viriam em peso pra cá. Contando com a base de Jackson já se foram 5. Malditos caçadores, devem ter uns 10 atacando cada base.

O outro pigarreou.

-São dois, na verdade.

-Eu escutei direito? Cinco das nossas melhores e mais fortes bases foram derrotadas por dois caçadores?

-Eles são realmente bons...- Lewk o interrompeu.

-É bom que sejam mesmo, em que cidade eles estão? Vamos até lá fazer uma visita.

-Não será preciso. Eles estão aqui em Mississipi, chegaram hoje mesmo.

Os lábios de Lewk se abriram num largo sorriso.

-Neste caso, chame a Ckamiryn, vamos dar um presentinho aos nossos visitantes.


	2. Conhecendo um inimigo

O bar estava lotado, música alta e copo cheio a noite toda. Tudo o que Dean precisava depois de todo o trabalho que enfrentaram naquele mês. Olhava ao redor em busca de "algo" bonito o bastante para se perder por algumas horas.

Sam estava inquieto com sua cerveja na mão esperando a hora de ir embora e se deitar. Como de costume, o bar possuía muitas pessoas estranhas, que os irmãos jurariam ser demônios se as encontrassem lá fora.

-Já encontrou, Dean?

-Hã? Já encontrei o quê?

-O que tanto procura.

O mais velho sorriu olhando fixamente para um canto e assentiu com a cabeça. Levantou-se e caminhou decidido até a mesa da loira com quem trocava olhares a pouco. Sam também se levantou, cutucou Dean e apontou com a cabeça em direção a porta, como quem avisa que está indo embora. Ele havia acabado de se retirar quando vê o irmão logo atrás.

-O que houve? Ela não se encantou com o charme de Dean Winchester? - Ironizou o outro.

-Se encantou muito, mas o namorado chegou quando abri a boca pra cumprimentá-la.

Sam reprimiu uma risada e ao ver o olhar de censura do mais velho começou a andar para o carro. Os dois encaminhavam-se para o Impala lado á lado. Entretanto, foram interrompidos por um estrondo ensurdecedor que os fez tapar os ouvidos.

Avistaram vultos rondando-os e finalmente correram para o carro, cujo porta-malas portava muito mais do que simples malas. Dean apanhou sua Guns e Sam uma Tasers. Não sabiam com o que estavam lidando.

Os vultos dirigiram-se lentamente para um galpão abandonado mais á frente e foram seguidos pelos dois. O galpão era escuro, úmido e eram evidentes as marcas do abandono, não se via as coisas com muita nitidez, contudo a lua os ajudava iluminado com pequenos feixes de luz que entravam através de algumas vidraças quebradas o enorme cômodo.

Os garotos encontravam-se apreensivos, com armas em punho á espera de qualquer movimento.

-Eu não tenho certeza, mas há algo de errado com esses dois. O que você acha?

A fala arrastada revelava certo desprezo do dono e ao mesmo tempo, certo desapontamento. Conversava com alguém próximo a ele, mas propositalmente alto para que os irmãos o ouvissem.

Tröhu saiu da sombra que o escondia, Sam e Dean não conseguiram esconder o desgosto ao ver o rapaz de porte atlético e expressão autoconfiante. Não que isso os assustassem, também foram bastante beneficiados com o porte que tinham e sabiam muito bem como se defender, mas confirmaram finalmente o que enfrentavam. Eram vampiros, mais uma caça aos vampiros, pensava Dean, já nauseado.

-Meu palpite é que deveriam escolher melhor suas armas.

A voz aveludada respondeu igualmente em alto som, ao mesmo tempo em que a silhueta de sua emissora revelou-se á luz do luar, bordada no grotesco cenário.

Dona de uma cintura fina e quadris largos, trajava uma saia longa e vermelha com corte lateral, botas pretas e sobretudo aberto, deixando os mais desavisados em maus lençóis, a morena tinha seus cabelos longos e cacheados caídos sobre os seios fartos que por sua vez eram cobertos com um corset preto. O rosto levemente pálido de traços delicados estava maquiado. Olhos amendoados, misteriosos, penetrantes. Em seus lábios carnudos, um batom rouge. Uma gargantilha preta com um símbolo em metal envolvia-lhe o frágil pescoço e uma pulseira cintilava em seu pulso. Os irmãos vacilaram por um instante, mas logo se recompuseram.

-Corrijam-me se estiver errada, mas balas de sal grosso e correntes elétricas não matam vampiros.- Agora se voltava para os dois.

-Que decepção! Pensei que teríamos dois grandes rivais. Ainda não acredito que cinco bases não foram páreo para vocês.- Tröhu parecia chateado, gostava de desafios e perigo, o que ao seu ver, os seres a sua frente definitivamente não representavam.

Dean Já se encontrava irritado com as provocações. Mostraria ali e naquele momento que tipo de caçador era.

-Podemos não ter as melhores armas no momento, o que não nos impede de acabar com vocês agora.- Sam surpreendeu-se com o que deixara escapar. Dean também o olhou impressionado, aquela frase não teria soado tão estranha se dita por ele.

-Vamos então, Ckamiryn, terei o maior prazer de vingar nossos amigos.- O vampiro deu um passo á frente, mas logo foi impedido pela companheira.

-Espera Tröhu, talvez nem precisemos.- Com um movimento de suas mãos, uma cadeira velha que se encontrava do outro lado do galpão arrastou-se até a moça que a soprou e sentou-se em seguida. Com um sorriso amigável começou á falar, sob o olhar de desaprovação do outro.

-Nem nos apresentamos ainda, não é verdade? Quer dizer, nós os conhecemos, mas vocês não nos conhecem.- Como ninguém se pronunciou, prosseguiu:

-Meu nome é Ckamiryn Lüthen e esse grandão mau-humorado aqui é o Tröhu.-

Ainda não entendendo como a vampira fizera aquilo com a cadeira, os irmãos permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Silêncio este que foi quebrado mais uma vez pela moça.

-Winchester certo? Só não imaginava que fossem meio mudos, principalmente você Dean.

Dean sentiu um leve arrepio ao ouvir seu nome. Finalmente falou:

-Bom, se as apresentações acabaram...

-Concordo plenamente - Tröhu estava ansioso,e mais, faminto.

-Ainda não terminei- reprimiu Ckamiryn -Tenho um acordo pra fazer, e espero pro bem de vocês que aceitem. Deixem nossas bases em paz e não se machucam.-

Os demais riram, incluindo Tröhu.

-Deixa disso Ckamy, ele não nos mandou aqui pra conversar, muito menos fazer acordo. Vamos acabar com isso de uma concordam?

-Com certeza.- responderam os irmãos juntos.

Ckamiryn permanecia sentada e olhava entediada para os três homens que começaram á lutar com fúria. Levantou suas mãos e pôs-se de pé, chutando a cadeira em que repousava pra trás.

Sam e Dean sentiram algo estranho, como se mãos os empurrassem delicadamente afastando-os de Trö já parava olhando impaciente para a garota, também se afastando involuntariamente de seus inimigos. Os pés de ambos que até então não tocavam o chão, agora estavam em contato com o mesmo, mas ainda assim, não podiam se movimentar.

-Ele não vai ficar nada feliz.

-Deixa Tröhu, com ele eu me entendo, vamos embora.-

O vampiro acompanhou contra-gosto Ckamiryn que parou na saída de uma grande janela e advertiu os garotos:

-Se eu fosse vocês aceitava minha não vai negar esforços para tirá-los do caminho.- e saltou para fora.


	3. Família em primeiro lugar

O letreiro do motel piscava enfatizando ainda mais a sombria noite enquanto Sam tentava lembra-se de tudo o que aconteceu e foi dito, procurando a explicação para as questões ainda não compreendidas.

-Como...

-...Ela fazia para mover as coisas? - Dean completou-é, eu tava pensando nisso também há alguns minutos atrás, mas me distraí com esse X-Burguer, quer?

-Dean, vamos nos restringir apenas aos fatos relevantes tá ok?

-Tem razão e o fato realmente relevante é que ela é uma vampira e o que fazemos com essas criaturas?

-Uhum! Melhor acabarmos com ela e com os outros, mas teremos cautela dessa vez.

-Não sei se você percebeu, mas além dela só tinha o grandão, a não ser que você o esteja contando como dois. E cautela? Nós acabamos com uma média de cinco vampiros em cada uma das cinco cidades em que estivemos, não precisamos de cautela pra acabar com dois.

-Puxa, estou impressionado! Conseguiu fazer uma conta de média? Uau. E quanto á serem apenas dois, não estou certo disso . O tempo todo eles mencionavam uma terceira pessoa, á quem denominavam "ele". Fora que você não achou estranho eles se referirem áqueles vampiros que matamos como "base" e "amigos"? Devem ter mais deles, com certeza, e há algo maior nisso. Já dizia Shaikspeare :"Há algo de podre na Dinamarca".

-O que a Dinamarca tem a ver com isso?

-Ah! Esquece Dean, vai dormir.

-Que droga Ckamiryn! Eu já tava acabando com aqueles dois.

-Ah! Por favor, aqueles dois é que já estavam acabando com você.

-Talvez eles já estivessem numa cova e eu sem fome neste momento se você não ficasse sentada enquanto eu fazia todo o trabalho.

-Não achei a melhor coisa a fazer me juntar a vocês naquela incrível luta - Revirou os olhos ironizando-o.

-Só sei que Lewk não vai gostar nada disso.

-Disso o que? - A voz surgiu em meio à escuridão em que se encontravam e Lewk apareceu ás costas de Ckamiryn que permaneceu imóvel, com a expressão indiferente.

-E então? O que fizeram que eu não vou gostar de saber? Os Winchester. Vocês acabaram com aquele probleminha, não é?

-Não. Não do jeito que está pensando...- Mas Tröhu a interrompeu:

-Ckamiryn resolveu conversar com eles e no fim os deixou ir. - e recebeu um olhar de desgosto da mesma.-

Lewk se posicionou de frente a garota e cruzou os braços pacientemente.

-O que te deu, minha querida? Lembra o que disse pra fazer?

-Lembro Lewk, mas não achei necessário, eles não pareciam representar perigo, apesar de deixar esse aí no chinelo. - Alfinetou apontando Tröhu com a cabeça.

-E o que foi tão forte que fez com que desobedecesse a uma ordem minha?

-Dei-lhes uma chance de sair da nossa cola, quem sabe eles se mandam e nem precisamos nos dar ao trabalho de...

-Ckamy, - deslizou uma de suas mãos no rosto da garota num ato quase paternal - sei que não gosta de nada disso, nem eu, mas eles não merecem sua piedade. Esses caçadores são criaturas terríveis, eles saem a procura de pessoas como nós e quando as encontram as matam cruelmente. Pensam que somos vermes, lesmas e não descansam enquanto não nos exterminam como baratas, ratos imundos. Eles são cruéis, minha querida, não merecem que os deixe ir sãos e salvos, enquanto os que eles querem é cortar seu delicado pescoço. - Seus dedos agora acariciavam o pescoço da vampira parando em suas cicatrizes. Ckamiryn o olhava, sentindo-se segura com seus carinhos porque sabia que estava certo. Acordou finalmente e concordou com a cabeça, por mais que odiasse a idéia de matar alguém, sabia perfeitamente que precisava proteger sua raça das pessoas que queriam seu mal.

-Riwa Já está dormindo. É essencial que ela descanse bastante esses dias, você conhece o procedimento.- Se aproximou mais de Ckamiryn - Parece que foi ontem seu Guarnião. Lembro-me que estava tão ansiosa que ficava pelos corredores repetindo os escritos pra todo mundo.

-Não muito diferente de Riwa, já os re-decorei de tanto que a escuto. Mas fique tranqüilo, dormirei em outro quarto. Agora vou me deitar, com sua licença.

Ckamiryn já estava saindo quando Lewk a toca no braço.

-Ckamy, é seu dever proteger sua irmã e o restante de sua família.

A garota engoliu seco, fez que sim e retirou-se rumo ao quarto.O corredor era comprido e escuro, havia cinco portas ao longo deste. Parou na terceira que estava entreaberta, a luz do quarto estava apagada e avistou um embrulho de cochas em cima da cama que mostrava apenas um pouco do rosto de Riwa.

-Quem a vê assim pensa que é calminha. - Sussurrou pra si, fechou a porta e direcionou-se ao último quarto do corredor.

Não acredito que Ckamiryn esteja preparada pra isso Lewk.

-Ela está preparada Tröhu, só um pouco assustada, mas passa. Ela nunca deixará de proteger a irmã, muito menos quem as acolheu. Ckamiryn é cautelosa, mas confia em mim e entende o que deve ser feito.

-E o que devemos fazer com os caçadores?

-Esperar um pouco.

-Esperar? Mas...

-O que estamos fazendo agora é maior e mais importante que dois garotos intrometidos. E eles serão o teste de Ckamiryn, quero que ela cuide deles, mas não queremos assustá-la, quando estiver segura, ela o fará. Não quero que tome nenhuma atitude precipitada Tröhu, entendeu?

-Entendi, Lewk.


	4. Durma medo meu

_"__**Todo o chão se abre  
No escuro, se acostuma  
Às vezes a coragem é como quando a nova lua  
Somos a discórdia  
E o perdão  
E nos esquecemos da cor que tinha o céu, assim  
Como a saudade  
Ou uma frase perdida ... "**_

A madrugada estava fria, o vento era intenso, as árvores arranhavam a janela. Ckamiryn trajava uma camisola de cetim branca. A janela se abriu com um simples movimento de suas mãos. Levantou-se do aconchego de sua cama, já se encontrava á beira da janela, o vento a arrepiava, os cabelos e a camisola esvoaçavam. Saltou para o jardim. Avistou ao longe algo cintilando, olhou para o pulso e sentiu a falta de um de seus pertences. Caminhou cautelosamente em direção ao objeto brilhando, parou um instante e suspirou sentindo seu corpo ser lambido pela ventania e lutando contra ela recomeçou a caminhada. Seus olhos agora estavam ansiosos, curiosos, sedentos por chegar ao seu destino. Seus passos ficavam cada vez mais lentos e a medida em que chagava mais perto, o medo tomava conta de sua alma, mas o corpo continuava, quase que involuntariamente. Chegou finalmente, a pulseira que ela carregava desde que se entendia por gente, encontrava-se com seu pingente aberto, aos seus pés. Nem sabia que poderia ser aberto, ao seu ver era apenas uma pulseira. Uma pulseira idiota que não conseguia tirar do pulso, pois toda vez que o fazia, logo a colocava novamente, sem saber o porquê.

"... Durma, Medo Meu  
Durma, Medo Meu ... "

Naquela madrugada, olhando-a ali, como num convite a explorá-la, ver de perto seu conteúdo. Não enxergava direito o que tinha dentro do pingente, então abaixou-se para ver...estava bem perto agora...perto...

_**"...Às vezes um "não sei"  
Janela, madrugada, luz tardia  
E o medo nos acorda  
Pára e bate o coração  
Em pura disritmia  
O medo amedronta o medo  
Vela, madrugada, dia, assim  
Como a saudade  
Ou uma frase perdida ..."**_

Num instante abrira os olhos, estava em seu quarto, suando, deitada em sua cama, os lençóis no chão. Apalpou seu pulso e lá estava, rígida como pedra. Ckamiryn ofegava, fazia semanas que tinha sempre o mesmo pesadelo. Não voltou a dormir.__

_**"... Durma, Medo Meu  
Durma, Medo Meu. "**_


	5. Encontro a três

O dia estava nublado, mas os Winchester aproveitaram para averiguar alguns assuntos pendentes.

Como iniciar uma boa caçada? Na opinião de Sam pela boa e velha biblioteca. Na de Dean, pela lanchonete. Dean foi vencido. O acervo era realmente impressionante e Sam parecia se perder ali dentro, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam.

Os dois passaram o dia pesquisando sobre tudo o que lembravam. Conseguiram bastante material, porém apenas teorias, suposições. Não viam outra saída se não procurar os vampiros, não importando quantos fossem e acabar com eles.

-Vou ao cemitério.

-Pra quê Dean?

Dean respondeu impaciente:

-Pra visitar uma tia minha que morreu á pouco tempo, coitada. Pra quê você acha? Pra pegar sangue de morto- e saiu.

Sam preferiu pesquisar mais em seu laptop, não entendia porque. "Era só matar os vampiros e pronto" - Pensava. Mas lembrava-se da vampira que lhes deu alguma chance. Por mais que os irmãos estivessem ganhando a briga na noite passada, se a vampira entrasse no jogo, com todo aquele poder que ainda não entendia, não sabia o rumo da coisa.

Não muito longe dali, Ckamiryn caminhava tranqüilamente, sem temer absolutamente nada, como se fosse uma cidadã comum de Mississipi.

Parou em uma praça enorme e tranqüila e sentou-se próximo a um enorme chafariz denominado "pudim", tendo em vista a forma desenhada pelas águas. Olhava a sua volta e o cenário era realmente hipnotizaste. Havia ás margens uma pista para caminhada, e uma rua fechada de pedras cortava a praça ao meio seguindo o contorno desta rua havia coqueiros á se perder de vista, de tão altos.

Em cada cantinho podia-se sentir o cheiro de uma flor diferente, no lugar favorito de Ckamiryn pela manhã cheirava á cravos e pela noite se lembrava de sentir o cheiro de dama-da-noite. Do lado direito da praça havia um cloreto cheio de aspirantes á artistas, era até divertido ficar os observando. Ainda deste lado outros chafarizes encantavam moradores e turistas, um ao lado do outro jorrando água para cima. Uma estatueta de um homem que Ckamiryn não conhecia ficava do lado esquerdo.

Em volta da praça algumas residências, casas comerciais , como padaria, supermercado, pequenas lojinhas de roupas e calçados, e ainda o cemitério oficial da cidade. Olhou para a pulseira e com fúria tentava abrir aquele pingente, tudo em vão.

-Foi só um sonho, um maldito sonho Ckamiryn. - Respondeu-se com ódio e decepção.

Levantou-se, enxugou uma única lágrima que insistia em cair-lhe o rosto, atravessou ás pressas a praça e voltou a caminhar tranqüilamente pela calçada do outro lado da rua. Sentiu-se vigiada. Seu instinto nunca havia falhado antes, porque falharia agora?

Sabia muito bem que dava bandeira andando por aí como uma pessoa normal, sabia que se Lewk descobrisse a repreenderia, mas vez ou outra precisava disso, precisava não se sentir uma aberração. Ainda percebendo ser seguida entrou no primeiro portão que viu. Percebeu depois de um tempo onde se encontrava. Estava lotado de lápides e flores murchas. Não gostava de estar ali, sentia-se insegura. Por onde passava levantava com um gesto de suas mãos uma nuvem abundante de poeira a fim de despistar o que fosse e sumir no meio daquilo.

Um homem apareceu ás suas costas correndo e sorrindo, Ckamiryn ficaria e o enfrentaria, mas aquele possuía um arco em uma das mãos e uma flecha na vista estava um pouco embaçada, apertou os olhos e finalmente pôde ver o líquido pingando pela ponta da flecha.

-Sangue de morto- Sussurrou a garota.

Agora com a flecha apontada para seu peito Ckamiryn não se movia, o que estaria acontecendo?

Não sabia porque continuava imóvel.

O homem era alto, moreno e possuía cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo. Seus dentes amarelados estavam á mostra num sorriso de satisfação.

Ckamiryn não conseguia correr, contudo não fazia sequer menção de atacar. Seus olhos fixos na ponta da flecha, seus punhos fechados. O homem preparava-se para atirar, havia puxado o arco ao máximo e já atiraria, se não fosse um braço que lhe arrancou a arma e a dor terrível de oitenta quilos que sentia sob seu olho esquerdo. Uma faca penetrou pouco abaixo das costelas e ele caiu.

-Hey.

Ckamiryn ouviu a voz grave e acordou daquela sensação. Reconheceu o homem que acabara de lhe salvar a semivida.

-Winchester?

-Lüthen. Não é? Estão abusados mesmo. Andando por aí a luz do sol sem se preocupar com nada.

Ckamiryn se deu conta do corpo inerte pouco à frente. O homem que a ameaçara parecia estar morto.

-O que você fez? - Ckamiryn não entendia nada. Se aquele homem a odiava, a queria morta, porque a salvou?

-Agora estamos quites.

-O que veio fazer aqui? Estava me seguindo?

-Porque tão surpresa? Fica dando sopa por aí. Mas não, não estava te seguindo, procurava sangue de morto. Viu algum por aí?

Dean também não entendia porque matara alguém, talvez um caçador, pra salvar uma sanguessuga. Ele mesmo não se convencia com a história de "agora estamos quites". O que sabia, era que a vampira estava sozinha, imóvel á qualquer movimento e ameaça daquele homem, estava frágil e não sabia porque ela não se defendia.

-Claro, porque seria diferente Sr. Winchester? Dei-lhe a chance de ir embora daqui e vocês continuam com a idéia de matar minha família e a mim? Lewk tem razão. Vocês caçadores não prestam, não têm coração.

Dean perturbou-se com a declaração. Caçadores não tinham coração? Como uma vampira dizia isso assim? Depois de todo o mal que os vampiros haviam feito a humanidade. Iria responder a altura, quando ambos escutam um grunhido. Vinha do suposto morto.

-Pensei que você o tivesse matado.

-Foi que também pensei. - Dean abaixou-se ao lado do ferido que pedia para que ele chagasse mais perto. Dean fez o que pediu e ouviu atentamente o que o outro tinha á dizer. Ckamiryn tentava escutar de longe algo, mas não conseguiu.

O homem fechou seus olhos e finalmente encontrou seu descanso eterno, pelo menos era o que os humanos civis imaginavam existir.

Dean levantou-se e encarou Ckamiryn. A vampira não compreendia o que aquele olhar queria dizer.

-Foi...Revelador.

-O que ele disse?

-O que a faz pensar que a contaria? É uma vampira, minha cara, esqueceu? Eu sou um caçador.

- Ah, sim. Por um segundo esqueci que era tão prepotente. – Ckamiryn virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar.

-Deve estar curiosa, é sobre você. Não vai insistir?

- Não. Á propósito, minha proposta ainda está de pé, aceitem antes que seja tarde. – Apesar de áspera, a fala possuía certa preocupação de Ckamiryn, e Dean pôde senti-la.


End file.
